1. Art
A voice messaging service allows a caller to leave a voice message destined for a called party on a messaging server. The called party can thereafter consult either vocally, or visually, the voice messages which have been sent to him.
A voice message may be composed of one or more voice components which have been sent by one or more distinct senders. For example, document EP1117242 A2 proposes a method allowing a called party to send a caller a voice response to a voice message left by the caller. The called party can insert voice components at various locations of the initially received voice message. A server records these voice components and performs an audio editing of a new voice message containing the initially received voice message and the inserted voice components.
2. Drawback of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the compounded voice message composed of several voice components takes the form of a single audio sequence. A recipient user of such a compounded voice message cannot interact in an independent manner with a sender of one of the voice components of the voice message.
Neither does the user have access to information relating to each voice component of the voice message received or to each sender of the voice message.
Thus for a user using a terminal having limited capabilities, for example a terminal with no display means, access to this information is still more complex.